Halo Life 2, The Slipstream Incident
by avatarai
Summary: A light human cruiser and a Covenant Vessel Carrying a dark secret are drawn into the half life 2 Universe during a freak Slipstream Incident. First Fanfic EVAR. PLEASE R&R! BE GENTLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**City 17 Citadel, the present.**

Gordon Freeman punched the lever on the Gravity Gun, knocking down the squad of combine, that summarily fell into the endless abyss that was the citadel's interior. He only needed to get rid of one more Gluon core to destabilise the Dimensional Generator. One more, and this nightmare would be over, replaced with yet another nightmare. Gordon cursed the Mysterious Man. It was he that took away Gordon's life, and replaced it for _this_. He was no more than a soldier for hire. He regained his composure, as he took the elevator to the top level. Standing there, in all his decadent glory, was the scum formally known as Doctor Breen. So many atrocities this man has committed, he could barely be called human. He stood there, smiling at Gordon, a crazed look on his face. "You can't destroy me! Your _instinct _orders you to stop, as you well know you WILL die if you destroy that last reactor sphere." Gordon said nothing, and slammed the button on his G-gun.

"**_The Doomrunner" _Light Escort ship, Deep space, The Future**

Captain Dorin Duros frantically shouted out orders, as the covenant fleet closed around him. "Primary Engines Offline! Pitch 22 degrees! Yaw 34 degrees! Chapre! Are the slipstream engines ready?" Lieutenant Chapre, the navigation officer, looked up to Duros in horror. "Are you sure, Captain? There are too many enemy ships around us! There is a 22 chance of survival!" Duros yelled back "And there is a 0 chance of survival if we stay here! We must protect Spartan 118! Push the button, Lieutenant!" They had recently uncovered the last Spartan built in Cryo, deep within the empty void that is space. A creature so perfect in its design, that the covenant annihilated entire systems in order to end its existence. But the brave men and women who fought desperately to defend 018, otherwise known as Outsider, were all immolated by Covenant Bombardments. Their project, however, escaped the Covenant's clutches. Duros would not let those lives go to waste. Chapre looked even more bewildered. "Yes, sir! But we have no coordinates! The long range scanner has been knocked out!" "I don't give a shit!" Duros shouted. "We haven't time to coordinate! Anywhere is better than here."

How wrong he could be.

"**_The Prophet's Justice" Light Cruiser_**

"The Imperfect One is fleeing once more, Commander." The navigator yelled to Valeus. Valeus had been hunting the Imperfect One for ten years, each time he slipped through his fingers. "We will not allow It to escape again! What options do we have?" The navigations officer looked at Valeus. "There IS that Ancient device we picked up in Gorn IV... But that would be against custom!" All ancient (Forerunner) Technology was to be taken directly to the Prophets. But desperate times call for desperate measures. The artefact in question was a small container they found deep in the mountains of Gorn IV, and it contained a variety of green fluid, with strange specimens inside. The canisters were sealed by a mobile energy field that stopped them being opened. The other item inside the capsule, however, appeared to be some sort of missile. It was a gamble, but it could be used without knowing specifically **what** it was. "We have no other choice! Fire!" Valeus shouted. The device shot from the missile tube, self igniting and rocketing towards the human vessel. As the slip stream rupture widened, the missile plunged into it. The rupture exploded into a mass of white light, as both ships were consumed.

**City 17 Citadel, present**

The horror on Breen's face was evident, as the teleporter he was standing in began to collapse, turning a pale purple hue as it began to collapse. The energy sphere grew smaller and smaller, before imploding outwards at an incredible pace. Alyx screamed as the sphere rapidly accelerated towards her. Abruptly, the sphere halted, as did everything. Directly in front of Gordon's face was the unforgettable face of the Man, G-man.

"Time, Doctor Freeman? Is it really that...time... again? It seems as if you've only just arrived. You've done a great deal in a small time...span. You've done so well, in fact, that I've received some interesting offers for your services. Ordinarily I wouldn't contemplate them but, these are extraordinary times, hm?" "Can you save Alyx? She shouldn't have to die!" "Alright, the woman will live." G-man blinks, and Alyx's silluhette vanishes from his view. "Rather than offer you the illusion of free choice, I will take the liberty of _choosing for you_ if and when your _time_ comes around again. I do apologize for what must seem to you an arbitrary imposition, Doctor Freeman. I trust it will all make sense to you in the course of...well...I'm really not at liberty to say. In the mean_time_, this is where I get off."

"No." Gordon said, rage boiling over inside. "I do have a choice. AND I MAKE IT NOW!" He lifts up the gravity gun, still containing the gluon ball. He smiles, and hit the button once more. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!" G-man screamed, his echoes bouncing across invisible corners, as his body is immolated in a field of magnificent white light. Gordon blinks, and he is in a train. Alyx is with him. "What the HELL just happened, Gordon?" "You don't really need to know that." Gordon replied. He looked out the window, and sees the magnificent Citadel become consumed in the ball of white light. The ball of light imploded, leaving an immolated base and……. Two ships?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait guys. Been a little busy lately_

"**_The Prophet's Justice" _Light Cruiser: Above City 17**

Valeus was thrown against the wall, as they were consumed. Then, silence. Nothing. Then a strange sound began that he could not place. The he realised. It was the sound of rushing air. He stumbled over to the window, seeing before him a massive City, with which he was not familiar. It had some Earth Design, but there was something else. There were several buildings that were quite out of place. He smashed the Manual Control button, then grabbed the controls. He could not pull up. He had to land it somewhere. "I must lighten the load..." Valeus thought to himself. He tapped on the console, giving the command to eject all access cargo. It was only at this point that his crew was rallying. He steeled himself for the crash.

**52,000 feet above the ground.**

The door bays opened. The Cargo ejected. So did the Ancient device, with the canisters inside. Those canisters contained the most deadly creature from the future. It plummeted to earth, over a very suspiciously abandoned city.

**Ravenholm: Near city 17**

Silence. The city was not dead, but it was as close as it gets. Shuffling creatures move along blood-stained corridors, controlled by the parasitic life form adorning their now mangled head. The headcrab. It should not still be alive. It should have died with Xen. When Gordon was last in that dimension, he had slaughtered almost every single alien monster there. The headcrab should have died with its Master, the Nihilanth. But it didn't. Yet another dimension travelling race had picked up the last one. This race, the Combine, now controlled the entire Earth. They were cruel, despotic rulers, inflicting tortuous slavery to all who opposed them. They mutated the headcrab into more powerful forms: The fast headcrab, obviously named, and the so-called "Daisychain" Head crab, or Poison headcrab. This was the most dangerous, albeit slowest form the Combine had engineered. They can pierce through armour with the slightest of attacks, and, once attached to a victim, can grow extra headcrabs, which it then throws as an offensive weapon. All of these types mingled together. The first test of this horrific weapon was on this very city: Ravenholme. None survived, except one preacher, by the name of Grigory, driven mad by existing in such a ghastly place. At the very moment the canisters were plummeting to earth, Grigory was standing at the exit to the city, blasting away at the "Zombies". He was low on ammunition, he was tired, and he was hungry. The barrel of his shotgun was red-hot from firing so much. Next to him, he hears sound, not unlike the sound of a bee, followed closely by the shattering of glass. He turned, just as a Flood spore latched onto his arm. He screamed, as the flood interfaced with his body, causing rapid mutation. He spun around, just to see a headcrab lunge onto his head. The most dangerous creature from the future had just coupled itself with the most dangerous creature of the present.

"**_The Doomrunner" _Light Escort ship, Above City 17**

Duros had also been knocked to the ground. He jumped up just as quick, wondering where he was. He could see a city. "It's earth!" He shouted. "Wait... That's not right... Chapre! Where the hell are we?" Chapre lurched over to his console. "Galactic Positioning Systems are not responding! It looks like Earth..." "I know it looks like earth, but the city is too small. Hang on just a minute," Duros yelled. "What's holding us in the air?" "Nothing," Chapre replied, gulping as they plummeted towards earth. "Assume crash position! We're going down! We have to eject 118! We can't risk him!" Duros yelled over the com system. Everyone knew what this meant. This crash could kill all of them. They braced themselves quicker than anyone had before.

**City 17, Transit system**

Gordon and Alyx braced themselves, as the shockwave of the Annihilation hit them. The roof was torn off the train, and Alyx was blown back into Gordon's arms. Gordon's HEV suit had withstood more than this. Civilians were being thrown out of the train, as the pure destruction reigned down on them. Gordon looked ahead of the train. There was a strange looking pod on the railroad. He grabbed Alyx more firmly, and jumped out the window of the train, moments before it shattered into fragments after it collided with the pod. Gordon looked over to the wreckage, and the pod door slid open.


End file.
